Red is the color of love
by EverLastingXLove
Summary: This is a story of how Madam Red met Grell. I DO NOT OWN BLACK BUTLER OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!


Madam Red's POV

I just lost my family in a fire, their manor was burnt to the ground the horribly burnt bodies of my sister and her husband were discovered but they did not find my nephews body that was left a mystery. I felt numb I lost everything that was precious to me my sister, the man I once loved, my nephew, my unborn child, and my husband why did this have to happen to me? After their funeral I went straight to work hoping to take my mind off of things my nurse insisted I shouldn't be working after all that has happened to me but I told her others wise besides I had to perform a surgery in the afternoon I couldn't keep my patient waiting. I waited in my office thinking things over until I was pulled out of my thoughts by my nurse knocking on the door.

"Enter" I whispered then a haggard looking woman with messy tangled blonde hair came into my office.

"Hello I'm Dr. Durless you must be my patient for this afternoon" I smiled as I extended my hand to her.

The woman looked at my hand for a moment then took a seat across from me.

"I need an abortion, I dunno 'oo th' father is, and I cant raise this stupid thing on me own. Them brats jus' get in th' way I never wanted a kid, an abortion ant free neither but I cant get no coves wi' a chavy round!" she sighed.

I just stared at this woman in disbelief I hated her she had something I myself could never have how can she throw it away so easily? Those whores had no right to live, after I preformed the surgery on that disgusting horrid woman I couldn't get the hate feeling inside me to go away _kill that little whore teach her a lesson that she wont forget! _my mind echoed. Could I really take a life of another person? After work I started walking back to my home but then I saw her that woman from earlier she kissed an older looking gentleman and he handed her money _how disgusting…..filthy whore…._I thought. Then I started following after her I couldn't help myself I had to teach her a lesson then with in a few seconds she realized I was following her and she turned around and looked at me hopelessly confused.

"Oh yer th' doctor from afore…." she muttered but I said nothing and pulled my scalpel from my coat pocket.

"Wh- what are you doin? No stop!" she screamed.

I cut her into little pieces it felt good to let all my hate out on her I felt relived every time my blade would dig deep into her flesh and ripping her skin open causing beautiful colored crimson red blood to spill out of her oh how I loved the color red! After I finished with her I stared at her lifeless blood covered body and another twinge of hate ran threw me so I shoved me scalpel into her once more causing more of her blood to splatter all over my face and run all over my hands. Then a deep voice called to me I froze _the police?_ I thought then I turned and saw a man with bright red hair, light green eyes, razor sharp teeth, red glasses and a big chainsaw in his hand what was this man?

"Oh my, my you did a wonderful job!" he smiled. " I've had my eye on you! Thanks to you the list of the dead for this district is jam-packed! You've made me so busy!" he said as he walked closer to me,

"But I do understand very well how you feel….those whores deserve to die" he sighed as he looked at the dead body in front of me. Then his arms wrapped around me and pulled me into his chest.

"I to want a child of my very own….but me being male….there is a bit of a problem with that…..but we make quite a match you and I" he whispered into my ear.

_What dose this man want? And why do I feel strangely comforted my his arms around me?_ I thought as I relaxed more into his chest.

"How would you like for me to assist you? You and I can teach these whores a lesson" he said with a wicked smile and he released me and held his hand out to me. "Take my hand?"

I started at him for a moment confused I had no idea what was going on or what was to happen to me if I went with this man but I felt safe with him.

"Come, come dear we haven't got all day" he said as he tapped his foot impatiently on the stone ground. I nodded slightly and placed my shaking blood stained and in his and his grin grew wider as he tightened his grip.

"P-promise y-you wont ever leave m-me?" I whispered.

"Never my dear…..I shall be by your side as your faithful butler until the day you die" he smiled as he kissed my hand lightly. Then he scooped me up in his arms and started jumping from roof top to roof top.

I looked down and held onto his neck tighter until his voice caused me to stare into his brilliant green eyes.

"Excuse me what may I call you by?" he asked.

"M-my name is Angelina Durless….but you man address me as Madam Red" I whispered yes Madam Red that named seemed the fit me.

"Madam Red….I like it" he grinned.

"And what may I call you?"

"Grell Sutcliff" he grinned I nodded and looked away from his gaze.

Then with in a few moments we were standing in front of my house and he set me down gently.

"H-how did you know where I lived?" I stuttered.

"I told you I've been watching you" he laughed as if I asked a stupid question.

I nodded and opened my door once I walked into my home I noticed my reflection in the hallway mirror I was covered in blood and my hair was caked with it. So I walked into my bathroom and grabbed my sheers and started cutting my hair until Grell's voice stopped me.

"Allow me to help you my lady" he smiled as he took the sheers from my hands and started cutting the blood covered chunks of my hair off.

I watched Grell in the mirror as he cut my hair letting the blood soaked locks of red hair fall to my shoulders then he sighed.

"You have beautiful colored hair" he smiled as he finished cutting the last piece.

"Thank you Grell" I whispered. "I must change now"

"Of course my lady" Grell said as he bowed slightly.

I walked to the closet and Grell followed close behind me once he looked into my closet his eyes started sparkling.

"I adore the color red! You have wonderful taste in dresses my lady!" he squealed as he rummaged threw my closet, picking out dresses and holding them up against him and examining himself in the mirror.

I couldn't help myself but let out a small chuckle as I watch the tall red headed man take such interest in my dresses. As I started undressing my hands started to fumble with the strings of my corset.

"Grell…could you help me?" I whispered.

"Yes of course" he smiled as he put my dress aside and moved behind me and started to untie my corset. After he untied my corset he politely averted his eyes and I got dressed. Once I was dressed I cleared my throat telling him it was alright to look.

"My you look lovely in that red night gown" Grell smiled.

"Thank you Grell" I blushed.

_I know I haven't known this man long but…he treats me so wonderfully…am I really falling in love again?_ I thought as I started weeping. The Grell looked at me sadly and pulled me into his arms.

"It's alright…do not cry my lady…the pain goes away soon" he whispered into my ear. "We will get our revenge"

I smiled and hugged him tighter then I released him and stared into his big green eyes and caressed his cheek.

"Thank you so much Grell….I really appreciate this" I smiled.

"Anything to make my lady happy" he smiled as he kissed my forehead. "Come it's getting late you must rest" he smiled as he tucked me into bed.

"Um…my lady?" he whispered.

"Yes?"

"While you are sleeping….I was wondering…if perhaps….I could try on some of your dresses?" he asked hopefully.

I started at him in confusion for a moment then I let out a laugh.

"Sure help yourself" I laughed.

"Thank you very much! Pleasant dreams to you my lady" he grinned as he ran toward my closet.

"Goodnight Grell….thank you" I muttered before finally drifting off in a very pleasant sleep.


End file.
